Is this a mystery for you and me?
by kitkat1003
Summary: Mystery Skulls! Hooray! Au where Arthur didn't pull Vivi away before she could grab Lewis's heart.
1. The Truth

She stared at the heart as it glowed in her hands. The ghost was looking at her with a sorrowful, almost pleading look. It looked familiar to her somehow, and her heart ached at its expression, though she didn't know why. She could hear Arthur tremble behind her, his teeth clattering together noisily. She touched the heart with one hand, and gasped as magenta light flew into her eyes.

She remembered.

 _Lewis!_

 _The cave!_

The memories flew fast, but they were so familiar that it only took seconds for her recollect everything. When she did, she stared at her love with wide eyes.

"Lewis!" She cried, jumping up and kissing him on the part of his face that resembled a mouth. His hair went wild, face bright pink as she held him close.

"V-Vivi!" He exclaimed, embarrassed. She let go, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh My GOSH! I thought you were gone! But you're a ghost! That's SO COOL!" She yelled. They heard Arthur clear his throat. When the two looked at him, he was sitting on the ground, shaking.

"What are you waiting for?" When they didn't answer, he continued.

"Hurry up and take revenge already. Kill me."

* * *

Arthur knew he was going to die the moment he saw Lewis staring at him with a harsh glare, magenta eyes boring into his. He had run away, the coward he was pushing him forward. He gave it his best, but in the end, he was cornered. He had awaited death, but then Vivi had gotten in the way.

 _No! Let him end it! Go away!_

Lewis stopped, shocked, hurt, confused, and Arthur wanted to wipe all those emotions away.

 _My fault. Useless. Worthless._ _ **Murderer.**_

Arthur watched with interest as Lewis gave Vivi his heart, and gasped as Vivi recognized Lewis, her eyes shining with knowledge.

 _She knows._

 _ **She'll hate you.**_

So, he doesn't give her a chance yell hurtful words, telling Lewis to burn him to a crisp, to kill him.

 _End it_ _ **please.**_

Lewis is staring at him with a cold stare, but Arthur can see the flicker of surprise behind the aloofness. Vivi is just realising why the two boys are at odds with each other, and she turns to scream at Arthur.

" _ **You killed him!"**_ She exclaims, and he doesn't know why but he laughs, bitter and cold and it echoes throughout the building.

"Glad you figure it out Vi. Got you some closure. Now, move out of the way so Lewis can kill me please," His voice is steady, the calmest it has ever been, and he stares at the floor. She stops, confused.

"Arthur...I don't understand. Why?" Tears are filling her eyes, and he hates himself because it's another thing he's done he's _hurting her, why can't_ _ **he StopMAkINgMIsTaKES.**_

The scars under his wristband itch, and he subconsciously reaches for his razor. He finally gets up, staring at them with angry eyes, but the anger is at _himself_ , at how _**weak**_ he is.

"Why do you CARE?! Just get it over with! Do whatever you want with me!" His mind is screaming at him, telling him to stop and wait, and he shrinks into himself. "Just no possessing. Please," Lewis gives him a quizzical look, but then his anger returns, and flames appear in his hands. Arthur looks down at his feet, waiting.

Suddenly, Mystery is there.

The dog-kitsune-whatever-he-was growled at Lewis and Vivi, back arched and eyes sharp and alert, almost looking red in the light.

 _Nonononononononon_ _ **NO ICan'THAvESoMEOnEDiEBeCausEOFMEAgAIN!**_

"Go away you stupid mutt!" He kicks out his leg, but Mystery doesn't even give any indication that he felt it, and Arthur could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he didn't care, just kept screaming and yelling until the shouts became sobs and he leans his back against the wall, sliding down slowly as his arms hugged himself tightly. "Why…," He croaks out. "Why are you protecting me?" He whispers now, and Lewis scoffs, getting closer. Vivi finally speaks.

"Mystery, bad dog! No helping friend murderers!" She scolds him, but Mystery does nothing to acknowledge her voice. He glares at Lewis, walking over to Arthur's prosthetic arm and nuzzling it with his snout, giving Lewis a pointed look.

"How did you get that _Arthur_? Wasn't there the last time I saw you. Do you know Vivi?" He spits out Arthur's name like garbage, and Arthur can't find it in him to care.  
"I don't know, since he told me that it had been cut by a spike, but I can't really trust him, now can I," Malice dripped from Vivi's reply, and still there was that numb feeling in Arthur's hear where it should have hurt. He spoke.

"Who cares? Just move Mystery out of the way and kill me already!" Irritation filled his voice, he was _so tired,_ but Lewis just crossed him arms.

"Tell. Me. _What. Happened._ _ **Now,**_ " His voice went so deep, it was almost unheard.

Something inside Arthur finally snapped.

"You wanna know what happened? _FINE!_ " He got up, sparks coming off of his arm( _does it need fixing?)_ and anger filling up his eyes until all he could see was Lewis and a red haze surrounding him. "When we went into the cave, I was possessed by a demon! One who told me that was worthless and pathetic and weak and that you guys didn't care that I was around, and when I finally realized that it was right it used my arm to push you off that cliff, and in order to stop me from being fully possessed Mystery had to bite my arm off but it doesn't matter because you died and I should be dead so why don't you just _**Kill me ALREADY!"**_ The yell was filled with despair, and he started laughing, laughing because it made everything seem brighter, even when he was lost in the dark with no light. "Green goes well with red…," He whispered. Mystery whimpered, nuzzling his leg, and Arthur patted his head softly. Lewis gave him an incredulous look.

"Really?" He asked, voice soft, and Arthur could see the hope in his eyes. He grabbed his left arm, metal cooling to the touch, and managed a nod. Lewis narrowed his eyes. "I want to see," He said softly, grabbing Vivi's arm. Before Arthur could say a word, there was a roar and a flash of magenta.

Everything went black.


	2. Isn't always pretty, but

"I can't wait until we get to this cave guys! It's supposed to be super haunted!" Vivi exclaimed, Mystery and Lewis smiling at her. Arthur sat in the back, grumbling.

 _Why did I even come? I don't even like paranormal stuff. I should've just stayed at home._

 _ **It's not like anyone would**_ _ **care.**_

With a sigh, he turned away, the van he had fixed up getting close to the eerie looking cave until it stopped in front of it.

"Let's go guys!" Vivi jumped over Mystery and out the door, running towards the cave. Lewis chuckled, blushing.

 _Oh, give me a break. We can't go one case without them being all lovebirds with each other. I wish things were back to the days when we were all just friends. At least then my opinion mattered._

As they walked into the cave, green mist curling around them, Arthur could hear Mystery growling.

"Uh, guys? I don't like the look of this place. Maybe we should go back," He suggested, putting a hand on Lewis's shoulder, and Vivi giggled.

"Don't worry Artie, we'll make sure you're safe!" They came to a fork in the path, and Vivi suggested they split up.

 _That's a horrible idea._

He didn't say a word, however, and walked behind Lewis silently. The two came upon a cliff, and Lewis looked over the edge, whistling

"Yikes. Wouldn't want to fall and hit those spikes, huh Arthur?" He hased, but Arthur barely noticed. Green mist swirled dangerously close to him, blocking his vision. A voice spoke to him in his head.

 _ **Poor little Arthur, weak and scared. Now wonder your friends don't care about you.**_

Arthur shook in place, replying.

 _Wh-what?! That's not true! Th-they care!_

 _ **Oh really? Is that why they put you in the back of your own van. The**_ _ **dog**_ _**got better seat than you.**_

 _It's because Mystery gets carsick in the back…_

 _ **So? Why didn't Vivi go in the backseat when it's your van in the first place?**_

 _...I don't know…_

 _ **It's because the two lovebirds don't care that you exist. After all, when's the last time you actually contributed to a case?**_

 _...Shut up…_

 _ **Just face it Arthur. You're a useless person to the group. The only reason they keep you around is for you mechanic skills and van.**_

 _NO! YOU'RE WRONG!_

 _ **Am I?**_

…

 _ **Look, I want to help you. You can be needed, wanted. All you have to do is get rid of that boy.**_

 _Lewis?_

 _ **Who else? He's the one who thinks he's better than you, who keeps getting in your way of helping. 'Protecting' you. When's the last time you needed protecting? He just wants the recognition from Vivi that he's the big, strong tough guy. Get rid of him, and the rest of your little gang will**_ _ **beg**_ _**for your presence.**_

 _I-I-I can't kill Lewis! He's my friend!_

 _ **Is he really? Or is he just a person who hangs out with you out of pity?**_

 _I-No! I won't do it! I won't hurt him!_

The mist twisted into a leering face, and it gave him a sharp toothed grin.

 _ **Oh, well, I wasn't actually giving you a choice.**_

Green filled the left side of his vision, and he saw a green arm-his own-move forward.

 _Lewis!_

 _ **Green goes well with**_ _ **R E D.**_

It all started with a little push.

A look of betrayal.

A scream from Vivi.

A flash of magenta.

Sharp pain-where did his arm go?

Mystery?

Silence.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in a hospital bed. He lolled his head too the side, then gasped.

His left arm was gone!

With a shuddering breath, he recalled the events of the cave.

 _Lewis…_

Every time he got up in those three weeks, he still couldn't grasp the concept that...that his best friend was gone. Viv hadn't come to his room yet, and he feared the day that she would. He was so pathetic. Vivi probably hated him now, and who could blame her. He jumped as Mystery burst into the room.

"Arthur," He spoke, and Arthur felt himself freeze. "Vivi has no memory of Lewis, and you do not tell her who he is. When she asks, us _three_ went into a cave, and you tripped on a stone and fell off the cliff, impaling your arm. Got it?" Mystery seemed to have trouble speaking, the syllables sharp and disjointed. Arthur nodded, and he stood up straight as Vivi walked in.

"Arthur, Im glad you're okay! Do you remember what happened?" Her eyes were pleading, filled with confusion.

"Cave...accident. I'm...Okay Vivi," He muttered, thoughts wild. She smiled, relived.

"Thank goodness! Apparently, someone died. Lewis? People keep expecting me to know him, but I don't remember anything about him!" She replied. He smiled lightly, for her.

"It's okay...don't worry about it...not your fault," He told her, slumping back into the pillows. She hugged him, kissing his forehead and bidding him a good nap before leaving, Mystery at her side. When she left, the smile on his face slipped away, and he sobbed into his pillow.

 _Lewis! I'm so sorry!_

* * *

The next memory was at the funeral.

He clutched the violet flowers tightly in his hand, shaking, tears slipping down his cheeks. He had told Vivi he was going to be gone for the day, thankful that she hadn't asked where he would be going. No one spoke to him, no one looked at him, but he could feel their anger, their blame towards him. He set the flowers down on the casket, before walking away.

That night, there were nightmares.

It was a repeat vision, Lewis falling over and over, blood splattering over the walls, whispering words from all sides.

 _ **Weak. Pathetic. Worthless.**_

Then, Lewis's betrayal stained face, was right in front of his.

 _Why did you do it?_

* * *

He woke up with a start. Sighing, he got up and walked to his work desk. With his one arm, he struggled to build a prosthetic limb, singing a small tune under his breath.

"In his farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi. Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies…," He stopped, rubbing tears away from his eyes. "Stupid...don't pity yourself. Stay strong..for Vivi. She-she'll go off on her own thing soon," He curled in on himself, giving a watery chuckle. "Then...you can rot in hell for what you've done," He sighed, going back to the prosthetic.

 _It's what I deserve._

* * *

Two weeks later:

Prosthetic limb now finished, he looked in the mirror. Dark bags circled his eyes, and his hair was disheveled. The place where his shoulder and prosthetic connected was covered in scars from the flesh being torn away. He took out his make-up, and began covering the bags. Vivi was coming over soon, and he couldn't let her see him like this.

 _Got to pretend. Fake it. She needs to be happy. For Lewis._

He got closer to the mirror and noticed something about his left eye.

It was green.

With a scream of terror, his metal arm collided with the mirror, glass shattering.

 _Not real, need assistance, reboot._

He fell to the floor sobbing.

 _Demon possession..._ _ **lies**_ _...reboot...reboot_

Green swirled around his vision, just like before, a hallucination.

 _Screams, Green whispers..._ _ **Lewis, I'm sorry...**_ _blood splatters, dead, ripping, tearing, magenta, purple, blue, red,_ _ **GrEeN.**_

 _Reboot, reboot,_ _ **Reboot, ReBOoT.**_

 _I'msorryIdidn'tmeanitwhywasn'tIstronger_ _ **myfault**_ _Lewisyou'reDEAD!_

"I-I'm sorry," He whispered between sobs, shoulders shaking.

There was no one there to forgive him.

"Reboot, reboot, _reboot_."

"Arthur?"

 _Shit, Vivi!_

With hurried movements, he scrambled to get up, quickly fixing his hair, brushing glass off of himself and trying to look as presentable as possible. He ran out of the bathroom and opened the door, Vivi jumping up to give him a hug.

"Oooooo~, I'm so excited! We haven't been on a case since...since," She looked down for a moment, face unreadable, before breaking into her trademark grin. "Anyway, let's get going. Oh, but can I use the restroom first?" She walked towards the door, but Arthur beat her there.

"Uh, you...you can't!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a small smile. "I accidentally broke the toilet with my prosthetic. Still getting used to it," He grabbed her arm and lead her to the door. "I've got to fill up the gas tank in my van anyway. We'll stop by the gas station and you can go there, okay?" She nodded, and he smiled.

 _Fake._

When they got to the gas station, he watched as Vivi got out and made sure she got to the mini-mart. He stared at the wheel for a moment.

 _At least I finally got to sit in the front seat._

* * *

He was glad Vivi wasn't there to hear him cry.

He stared at the razor.

It was clean, pristine. He had just bought it after all. It shined dangerously in the light, glare almost blinding. He had taken off his wristbands, both of them, even though he could only scratch one.

When had his life come to this? To scarring his own skin in hopes to pay for his sins? Lewis and Vivi would have been together forever if it weren't for him. With a harsh glare, he sliced his wrist, feeling the pain and biting back his scream. He slashed all over, on his shoulder and wrist. The blood dripped over and over and it fell to the floor. His metal hand gripped the sink, the counter creaking from the force, but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind showed him flashes. For a moment, Lewis was frozen in the air where he was pushed into, that look of shock and utter betrayal etched onto his face. Then, it showed him with a spike through his chest, blood splattered everywhere, Vivi's sharp scream echoing forever and ever and the slashes were getting deeper and deeper.

Just when he thinks that this is it, that he going to kill himself and that it will finally be over, his mind thinks of _her,_ and how hurt she would be to see him on the floor covered in blood. So he stops, wraps the bandages over the cuts, puts his wristbands on, and falls asleep.

He has nightmares again, but no one is there to tell him it's okay.

* * *

Suddenly, Lewis and Vivi are pushed out, and they can hear Arthur begging, pushing and pulling and screaming.

 _Nonononono get OUT! Go away I can't have you here_ _ **please.**_

 _ **Please.**_

They understand now, and Lewis materializes and looks at the tear stained face of Arthur, and he can't think of anything.

 _He was your friend for years how could you believe he would kill you._

Vivi is just getting up, reaching out, and Mystery is staring at the floor, hurting because he _knows,_ he knows what they saw and what Arthur had to see _all over again._

"Oh."

Lewis doesn't know why he says anything, but he does, and it snaps Arthur back into reality. There's terror in his eyes, pure and horrible fear, and he _runs._

He runs away from them, and Lewis doesn't have any reason for why he should've stayed.

* * *

Song Arthur sings is called What I've done by Lincoln Park.


End file.
